


Round One

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: The photographer begins snapping pictures and telling you two to look at each other, then telling you two to hold each other close.With every action your heart beats loudly and quickly inside your chest. Heat is spread throughout your body, flooding your core. Pedro was making you horny and in the middle of a photoshoot, no less!His hands on your bare skin, his mustache against your neck. His hands roaming your body send goosebumps all over your flesh.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

“That’s it sweetheart,” the photographer says in his English accent, “work it for me.”

You’re under bright lights inside of a studio doing a lingerie photoshoot for a new company – Cherry Blossom.

You give your best sexy smiles, poses, pouts. The fan next to the camera is blowing lightly making your Y/H/C hair move in the hot air of the studio. You know it’s for the photos but the air the fan is blowing is also helping you keep cool.

“Alright, love,” the photographer says. “Take a break. Mister Pascal should be joining us soon.”

The lights are dimmed, and your assistant is standing off to the side, holding out a robe. 

You step into the robe and cover yourself.

“Mister Pascal?” You ask your assistant Kat. She’s taller than your 4’10” frame by a few inches.

She swallows, “uh yes. Pedro Pascal. You know, from The Mandalorian. Plays Maxwell Lord in the Wonder Woman 1984 movie. The company reached out to him about being in the photoshoot. He said yes,” your assistant glances at you, “I thought you knew.”

You glance at her. “No, I didn’t know.”

Kat smiles kindly, “isn’t he one of your crushes? When Cosmo asked you about your celebrity crushes?”

You take a sip of bottled water as a rush of heat floods your body. Yes, Pedro Pascal was one of your top three celebrity crushes. The other two didn’t matter because your eyes moved to the front of the studio where Pedro was walking in with a small group of people.

“Ah, Pedro!” The photographer howls. “You made it.”

You watch as the photographer and Pedro shake hands.

You take in Pedro’s disheveled brown hair, his dark brown eyes. The way his eyes smile when Pedro smiles widely. 

You inwardly moan and think, why the fuck we have to meet at a lingerie shoot?

You look over at your assistant. She’s taking in the tall man as well.

“Kat?”

“Huh?” She asks, her focus remaining on the movie star.

“Kat!?”

Kat looks at you. “Sorry. It’s just in person,” she shrugs, “you know I still get star struck when meeting other celebrities.”

You laugh lightly, “yes, don’t I know it.”

“Did you want something?” Kat asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to go to my changing room.”

“Right,” Kat says as she follows you down a hallway and to the last door on the left.

Once inside the room you sit and fan yourself with some paper scattered on the vanity. You’re hot, not only because of the lights and modeling but because Pedro is here. In person. And you must do a lingerie photoshoot with him. 

You bite your lip. You were already turned on he was there but having to take photos with him? Well, that was going to be a whole another story…

Minutes later there’s a light knock on the door.

Kat opens it slowly, “hi.”

“Hi,” Pedro’s voice carries into the room. “I’m Pedro. I was wondering if Y/N is in here. I was told this is her dressing room. I want to introduce myself to her.”

“Hold on,” Kat says before closing the door and finding your eyes in the mirror above the vanity.

You swallow and look at her in the mirror. You nod.

Kat opens the door again, “come in.”

“Thank you,” Pedro says as he walks into the room. 

You turn in your chair and watch as Pedro walks into the room. You swallow. Him getting closer to you is sending more heatwaves through your body.

He holds his hand out and smiles, “Hi Y/N. I’m Pedro.”

You take his hand – it’s strong, his grasp is firm. You clear your throat before saying, “hi Pedro, I’m Y/N.”

“I hope it’s okay I came to say hi before we get started. I just don’t want it to be uncomfortable or anything.”

You shrug and smile. “It’s okay.”

You look down and realize your still holding onto his hand. You let go, already missing the warmth his hand provided in yours. 

You eye Kat behind you smiling and motioning for you to keep talking.

“How are things?” You ask.

How are things?, you think as you frown. 

What a great question, your mind hisses in sarcasm.

Pedro laughs, “things are good. Not your first photoshoot?”

You smile and stand. You realize Pedro Pascal stands nearly a foot taller than you. You look up into those smiling deep brown eyes of his. 

“No,” you laugh. “You?”

Pedro looks down at you, looks into your Y/E/C eyes. “No but first lingerie. When my manager told me about it, I was a little hesitant but then he mentioned your name and I became curious and said yes.”

There’s a quick and loud knock on the door. 

Kat opens the door.

“New outfit miss Y/L/N needs to wear for the next set.” The woman in the hallway says as she hands Kat a black garment bag.

“Okay,” Kat states as she walks over to the other side of the room and hangs the garment bag.

You and Pedro have had your eyes on each other the whole time.

Pedro breaks the stare and walks to the door. He turns and looks at you. “See you out there Y/N.”

Pedro closes the door behind him. 

You release the breath you had been holding in.

Kat opens the garment bag. “Oh my.”

You walk over to the bag and see what you are to wear. “Are you fucking kidding me? I have to wear that in front of him?”

Kat laughs, “well at least it won’t be as bad as your how are things question.”

You sigh heavily, “shut up Kat! I was fucking nervous!” 

You mumble, “I am fucking nervous.”

Kat looks at you, “come on. Let’s get this on you.”

\-------

Ten minutes later after your makeup is refreshed, you step back into the studio.

“Ready Y/N?” The photographer asks.

You nod.

“Alright, mister Pascal,” the photographer motions to Pedro who was standing off to the side.

Pedro is wearing a cotton white button down top, which is unbuttoned and revealing his chest and soft stomach. He’s wearing dark denim blue jeans as well.

You swallow and bite your lip. You’re nervous and don’t want to take off your robe but you know you have too.

The photographer places Pedro in the middle of the set. “We’ll do a few pictures of Pedro sitting and Y/N on his lap and then we’ll move to the both of you standing.”

Pedro nods and looks at you. He winks playfully.

What the…what?, your mind thinks.

Kat stands in front of you, “you ready?”

You swallow and nod. Your hands untie the robe.

You walk pass Kat and over to Pedro in a sheer cherry red mesh gown with a rhinestone embellished strappy neckline. The open back is strappy as well and the thong you are wearing is strappy too.

Straps everywhere!, was your first thought inside your dressing room.

“I bet you some money Pedro’s going to get a hard on,” Kat had told you when you walked out from behind the divider.

“Shut up Kat! I don’t need that thought in my head!” You had hissed back at her.

Kat had just laughed and helped placed your robe on.

Now you swallow as you approach Pedro who’s looking at you with his deep brown eyes. They’re serious now, not smiling like earlier. 

You look down at his thighs, they look good enough to ride.

He opens his legs further and holds out a hand.

Your hand is faintly shaky, but you take it and he guides you in-between his legs. His eyes on you as you sit on one leg.

“You’re beautiful,” Pedro whispers against your ear.

You smile, “thanks.”

“Nervous?” Pedro asks as he traces a hand down your bare leg.

“Yes,” you hiss. 

Pedro laughs deeply in his chest but only you hear it. “Don’t be.”

“Okay you two,” the photographer says after stepping away. “Let’s pose for the camera.”

The photographer begins snapping pictures and telling you two to look at each other, then telling you two to hold each other close.

With every action your heart beats loudly and quickly inside your chest. Heat is spread throughout your body, flooding your core. Pedro was making you horny and in the middle of a photoshoot, no less!

His hands on your bare skin, his mustache against your neck. His hands roaming your body send goosebumps all over your flesh.

God, you think, we should fuck and get this over with!

Time ticks by slowly as the photographer captures a few more snaps of you two sitting. He then asks you two to stand.

You face Pedro and are eye level with his chest. Your fingers itch out to touch it. You want to know how soft it is, how warm it is. You want to know how it would feel against your body.

Pedro palms your cheek and brings lifts your face up. Your eyes meet his and you swallow. You lick your lips.

Pedro runs his thumb over your lips. They’re soft just like he thought they’d be. He wonders if they’re just as kissable. 

You hear a moan escape from Pedro. You look down and noticed his jeans are a little fuller.

Pedro leans down as his hand runs through your hair. “You’re making me hard Y/N. When I knew it was you doing this photoshoot I had to do because you’re one of my celebrity crushes too.”

“Pedro,” your voice is a whisper, and it’s infused with lust.

“Just turned on as I am?” He asks lightly.

“Yes,” you whisper.

“How about we ask for a break and I take you in your dressing room?”

You gulp. Did Pedro Pascal just ask for a quickie in your dressing room?

Pedro stands straight, “I need a break. If that’s okay?”

The photographer looks between the two of you and shrugs, “yeah that’s fine. Take about 30 minutes?”

Pedro nods then winks down at you. 

You watch him walk away as Kat steps up behind you with your robe.

You look back at Kat. “Keep guard at my door.”

Kat grimaces at you, “I am not listening to you two have sex. Lock the door.”

You shove away the robe and walk down the hallway towards your dressing room. Once inside and you’ve closed the door, making sure to lock it, Pedro turns you around presses you against the door.

“I’ve never been more turned on in my life then looking at you in this,” Pedro says as his fingers reach under the straps of your thong.

“Pedro,” you moan.

Pedro leans down and presses his mouth against yours. Your lips are just as kissable as he thought they’d be. His tongue moves across your lips and as you let him in, he pulls you closer to him.

Your hands run up and down his chest. You moan as you finally touch the warm, soft skin. 

You run hands down over his chest, his soft stomach. You stop once you reach his jeans, but you muster up courage and begin unbuttoning and unzipping them. You push them down along with his underwear and reveal his hardening cock.

Your hand strokes him from the tip down to the base. You stroke up his cock and swirl your thumb around the tip.

“Fuck Y/N,” Pedro hisses against your mouth.

You stand on tip toe as you kiss Pedro along his jawline, feeling the light fuzz which covers the bone. You move down his long neck and begin kissing and licking your way down his chest and stomach. You return to your full height once your midway in-between his chest and stomach. 

You lower yourself to your knees and moan as you look at Pedro’s cock. It’s above average, bigger than some of the cocks you have had but Pedro’s – his is the biggest one you’ve seen.

Without a second thought, you engulf his cock with your mouth, your tongue swirling around his entire length as you take him fully into your mouth, deepthroating him.

“Fuck!” Pedro hisses as your warm mouth and throat take his cock deep. He can’t wait to feel his cock inside your pussy.

You reach up and squeeze his balls lightly then tightly.

“Fu—fuck!” Pedro growls. “I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you.”

Pedro grabs you by your arm and pulls you to your feet. He walks you backwards to the vanity and turns you around. 

You are looking at each other in the mirror as he moves his hands down slowly, wraps his fingers under your strappy thong and pulls them down.

“Bend over baby,” Pedro growls.

You bend over, placing your hands on the vanity. You moan as Pedro strokes your cock along your ass and finds your slick pussy. He begins sinking into slowly.

“Fuck,” Pedro moans. “Just as hot, wet, and tight as I imagined.”

You grab onto the vanity as you feel Pedro’s cock fill your pussy. You clench your slick walls around him as he reaches the deepest depth of your pussy. 

“Pedro, please,” you whisper.

Pedro grabs your hips as he begins thrusting in and out slowly, when his orgasm begins building his thrusts become quicker and rougher.

Your own orgasm begins cresting inside of you. You don’t mind the roughness, the quickest of his thrusts. You’re enjoying this as much as he is.

Pedro moves one hand down to your ass and squeezes it lightly, then squeezes it tightly. 

“Fuck,” Pedro moans as he squeezes your ass, and thrusts in and out of you.

You reach down and find your clit hiding in your folds, you rub it lightly and moan loudly.

“Fuck Pedro!”

He finds your eyes in the mirror. “Oh, yes, baby,” Pedro pants, “touch yourself for me.”

You begin circling your clit as your orgasm reaches the edge.

You moan lowly as your orgasm crashes inside you. You place your one hand back on the vanity. Your orgasm almost made you collapse. It’s been one of the best, no it was the best orgasm you’ve ever experienced.

“Pedro, fu—fuck!” You pant as he still thrusts his hard cock into your pussy.

Pedro feels your pussy clench against his cock. He moans loudly at feeling of your pussy milking his cock with your orgasm. The sensation of your tightness and wetness milking his cock, sends his own orgasm into overdrive.

Pedro moans loudly as he thrusts roughly into your pussy, his stomach slapping your ass as his hands grasp tightly onto your hips.

“Fuck Y/N!”

You moan as you feel Pedro cum inside of you, your fingers still grasping the vanity tightly. 

Pedro thrusts become slower and he finally withdraws from your heat. 

You whimper as he withdraws. You know you want his cock again. You turn around and face him. 

Pedro pulls his jeans and underwear up, stuffing his pussy juiced covered soft cock into his underwear.

You realize your thong is around your knees and pull it up. Not caring his cum is running down your leg. You’ll have time to clean up in the private bathroom in your dressing room. 

Pedro leans down and kisses your mouth. “I want a round two. Later. Tonight.”

You kiss him back then pull away. “Yes. Round Two. Tonight.”

Pedro walks away. 

At the door, he unlocks it then turns to look at you. He winks. “See you back out there.”

You forgot you need to finish the photoshoot. 

At least you won’t be nervous, but you are going to be impatiently waiting for it to be over because round two with Pedro Pascal couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
